


The Many Emotions of Kuwabara

by PhilsBabyHina1990



Series: Emotional Drabbles [1]
Category: Yu Yu Hakusho, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Canon Shipping, F/M, Gen, Hint of Hiei/Kurama, Hint of Kuwabara/Yukina, How Kuwabara found Eikichi, Mentioning of Yusuke/Keiko, Passing mention of Sakyou, Post-Series, Pre-Series, Sakyou/Kuwabara Shizuru, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilsBabyHina1990/pseuds/PhilsBabyHina1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles featuring Kuwabara experiencing many different emotions.</p><p>I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. All I own is anything not canon to the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of Kuwabara-centered drabbles.
> 
> First Drabble:  
> Title: Abandoned  
> Words: 598 words  
> Emotion: Abandonment  
> Characters: Kuwabara, Rune (OC),Eikichi  
> Summary: Kuwabara meets a girl on the same day he finds an abandoned kitten.

He was crouched down, occupied by whatever his tall body hid from my view. All I could see were his hands moving in front of him, obviously touching what was on the ground in front of him. I just blinked at hearing the ginger haired boy's chuckles. He was crooning at something.

Not wanting to startle him too much, I carefully and quietly crept up behind him, peering over Kuwabara's shoulder. My eyes went wide at what I saw. A small brown and cream furred kitten was mewing and purring, batting its white paws at a little piece of string that Kuwabara dragged across the ground. My heart leapt at the sight.

I've known Kuwabara Kazuma for as long as I could remember and he's quite the honorable guy, he didn't have the good looks that most other guys at Sarayashiki Junior High did, but...

The cuteness of seeing Kazuma and the kitten at play simply made my heart melt. "She's so cute! What's her name?"

Kuwabara yelped with a start, jumping to his feet and hiding the small kitten in his blue school jacket. 

"Cat? What cat? I don't see any--!" He swung around to face me, his squinty black eyes widening in surprise. "Rune! I-I don't have a cat hiding in my coat!"

A soft mew could be heard coming from his coat and I giggled a bit. "If you don't have anything then what's that? A tumor?" I asked goodnaturedly pointing at the small lump that mewed and moved around in his coat.

"What lump?" He asked with a faint smile.

"That lump." I pointed again and this time the kitten found the top of Kuwabara's coat and it popped it's head out with a mew.

"Oh, that lump." My friend said, a guilty look on his face. Kuwabara gently stroked the kitten's head as he continued. "This is just a kitten I found." The proud and happy tone in his voice betrayed the guilt lurking in his eyes. He casted a nervous glance around us as he said this. "Uh, you're-you're not gonna tell Urameshi, or anyone else about her, are you?"

I just blinked, staring at him. "Why would I tell anyone about the kitten?"

Kazuma blushed a bit, avoiding my gaze as the kitten purred happily from his arms. "Because.... the guys'll laugh at me for liking something so 'unmanly' and I can't really bring her to school..."

A smile crept onto my lips. His sudden shyness is so cute!

"What about keeping the kitten at your housr? Surely your sister wouldn't mind?" I suggested.

Kazuma shifted uncomfortably on his feet, the feeling of unease returning. "I'm not sure Shizuru'd be willing to let me keep the kitten. I need some way to convince my sister and someone'll have to..." The fourteen year old suddenly turned his gaze to me. A smile crept onto his lips, his black eyes lighting up with an idea. "Hey, Rune-chan, why don't you take the cat for a day or two, or until I can get the OK from Shizuru?" He seemed so excited - As if he was sure his plan was going to work. I had no choice but to agree for he ran off before I could reply, leaving me with the kitten.

"Thanks, Rune! You're the best!"

"What the hell just happened?" I asked, staring into the black eyes of the kitten. The kitten just meowed with a purr, its stubby tail swishing from side to side.


	2. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Drabble:  
> Title: Bliss  
> Words: 455  
> Emotion: Bliss  
> Characters: Kuwabara, Shizuru, mentioning of Sakyo.  
> Summary: Kuwabara asks Shizuru about being happy and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This mentions Sakyo but only in passing.

They were just sitting there, eating dinner, which happened to be take out from the restaurant where his sister, Shizuru, worked. She noticed how distracted and nervous her little brother seemed as her brown eyes watched him. Kuwabara Shizuru was almost sure that her baby brother, Kazuma, was in love. 

'Unless he's preparing himself for a beating from me for a bad grade.' Her lips curled into a frown at this thought, but she quickly dismissed the notion. Takanaka would've called her beforehand if Kazuma was getting really bad grades. Much to her surprise, Kazuma wad in fact holding onto a C-Average in all of his classes but he didn't have to know that.

Unable to stand the silence anymore, Shizuru set her chopsticks on their resting place, laid back, and lit up a cigarette, letting out a puff of silver vapor. "Alright, Kazu, if you have some bad news, you better tell me now." She asked in a brisk tone, quirking an eyebrow.

Her brother finally met her gaze, but there wasn't any fear in his eyes. Just a look of preteen curiosity. "Hey, Sis," He said after a minute of an uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"How... do you know when you've found 'the one?'" Kuwabara Kazuma asked this with a faint blush. His entire body was tense, his hands clenched tightly in his lap. 

Shizuru just blinked. Did he really just ask that question? Flicking the ashes from her cigarette, Shizuru sat straight, taking another drag. "Well, I guess you know when you fight and bicker so much, when you risk everything for them, when you feel completely happy." She said, trying to think of the proper answer.

"What about when you're having sex?" Kazuma asked. "Did you feel happy when you slept with that Sakyo guy?' He saw the anger in his sister's eyes as she blushed, glaring at him. He prepared for the worst but nothing came. When he looked at Shizuru again he saw she was just sitting there, her arms crossed.

"Of course I was happy when I slept with him." Shizuru muttered. There was a slight aching in her heart at the memory.

"Yeah, but did you love him?" Kazuma asked. Shizuru glared back at her brother. 

"Of course not! He turned out to be the bad guy didn't he? I stopped loving that bastard the second I found out."

'But I did - still - love him.' Shizuru thought bitterly. She fought back the angry tears. She didn't want her brother to see her cry. 'And I still feel happy whenever I think of him.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original version of this drabble was about Shizuru sleeping with an unnamed male OC but I decided to explore Shizuru and Sakyo's relationship a bit.


	3. Cherish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Drabble:?  
> Title:Cherish  
> Characters: Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama  
> Words:260

"So what do you cherish most in this world, Kurama?" Yusuke asked as the three of them walked along the beach, letting the girls play in the water. The red head on the other side of Yusuke chuckled a bit, bringing his hands to rest across his stomach. Kurama casted a glance out to the ocean and smiled. 

"My mother." The man said before looking back at the other two. Of course there was another person he cherished most but he wasn't about to tell his friends who it was.

Yusuke just grinned one of his knowing grins while Kuwabara, being clueless as ever to the truth, simply nodded. 

"I can respect that!" The aspiring scientist said, his words causing his two companions to trade glances. "What about you, Urameshi?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Keiko, obviously." The demon prince replied, "I mean who else could I be in love with? Botan?"

A smirk graced Kuwabara's lips at a sudden thought and he snickered. "Or Genkai."

Kurama chuckled at this and finally turned his gaze to the tall youth, watching as Kuwabara dodged a fake punch from his former rival. "And who do you cherish most in this world?" He asked him.

Kuwabara, with Yusuke's fist caught in his hand, blinked. He released Yusuke and stared back Kurama for a second before looking to the three girls playing in the water. His heart pounded furiously at seeing the shortest one with her mint colored hair wet from the water and her red eyes shining with excitement. 

"Yukina." Was all he said.


End file.
